Zhuge Liang vs Sima Yi
by the3LittleRedRidingHood
Summary: a random MSN conversation. Hope you enjoy! Please R & R...


A/N: All characters based on Dynasty Warrior 5 and The Romance of Three Kingdoms.

Disclaimer: I don't have Sima Yi, nor Zhang He, nor Jiang Wei. I wish I have Zhuge Liang and DW.

ooooo

**Zhuge Liang vs. Sima Yi**

-a MSN conversation-

**Sima Yi**** says:**

Hey you

**Zhuge Liang**** says:**

What

**Sima Yi says:**

I abhor you

**Zhuge Liang says:**

-mocking grin-(emoticon)

**Sima Yi says:**

I'm smart, you know!

**Zhuge Liang says:**

I'm way smarter

**Sima Yi says:**

You have an ugly wife

**Zhuge Liang says:**

You have a BOYfriend

**Sima Yi says:**

What the

Zhang He has been added to conversation.

**Zhuge Liang says:**

Am I right, Zhang He?

**Zhang He says:**

Yeah. My Sima Yi is so beautiful

**Zhuge Liang says:**

See?

Zhang He has left the conversation.

**Zhuge Liang says:**

She's brilliant

**Zhuge Liang says:**

Smarter than you

**Sima Yi says:**

He's beautiful

**Zhuge Liang says:**

Oh my gosh

**Sima Yi says:**

OMG I slipped

**Zhuge Liang says:**

LOL

**Sima Yi says:**

I'm not gay or anything

**Zhuge Liang says:**

I didn't say that

**Sima Yi says:**

I loathe you (throw his corny headdress)

**Zhuge Liang says:**

-dodge-

Jiang Wei has been added to conversation.

**Jiang Wei says:**

How dare you Sima Yi (throw back the corny headdress)

**Sima Yi says:**

(banged his face) ST!!

**Jiang Wei says:**

Ha ha ha ha ha eat that

**Zhuge Liang says:**

It's enough Jiang Wei

**Jiang Wei says:**

Pardon me, my teacher

Jiang Wei has left the conversation.

Zhang He has been added to conversation.

**Zhang He says:**

My beloved Sima Yi

**Zhang He says:**

R u all right?

**Sima Yi says:**

Yeah

**Zhang He says:**

I'm worrying your gorgeous face

**Zhuge Liang says:**

-giggle-

**Zhuge Liang says:**

So sweet…

**Sima Yi says:**

Shut up Zhang He don't humiliate me

**Zhuge Liang says:**

Aww…

**Sima Yi says:**

Get out

**Zhang He says:**

How could you…

**Zhang He says:**

-sob-

Zhang He appears to be offline.

**Zhuge Liang says:**

You are so ridiculous and mean

**Sima Yi says:**

I'm brilliant

**Zhuge Liang says:**

I'm quite handsome

**Zhuge Liang says:**

I have a bunch of fangirls

**Sima Yi says:**

ME TOO

**Zhuge Liang says:**

Really? -smirk-

**Sima Yi says:**

I am respected by The Ruler of Wei

**Zhuge Liang says:**

I am loved by The First Ruler and The Latter treats me like his own dad

**Sima Yi says:**

I have a fancy headdress

**Zhuge Liang says:**

That's corny and girly. I have a nice fan which makes me appear more charismatic

**Sima Yi says:**

I have a lot of able generals

**Zhuge Liang says:**

They're retards. Shu has Five Tiger Generals.

**Sima Yi says:**

I have the Xiahou Family.

**Zhuge Liang says:**

OMG you're having them –disgusted look-

**Zhuge Liang says:**

Thank God Shu doesn't have them

**Zhuge Liang says:**

They're silly.

**Zhuge Liang says:**

Shu has women. Wei only has one. The slut one

**Sima Yi says:**

Zhen Ji is adorable. Not like your unattractive wife

**Zhuge Liang says:**

Yue Ying is way cleverer than you

**Sima Yi says:**

No way. I'm cleverer

**Zhuge Liang says:**

Okay

**Zhuge Liang says:**

But still…

**Zhuge Liang says:**

I am smarter

**Sima Yi says:**

No way!!

**Zhuge Liang says:**

Yes way

**Zhuge Liang says:**

Just admit that you lose

**Zhuge Liang says:**

I'm tired of this

**Zhuge Liang says:**

I can't stand your idiocy anymore

**Sima Yi says:**

NO I'M NOT LOSE

**Zhuge Liang says:**

I always win

**Zhuge Liang says:**

Bye. Accept that

Zhuge Liang appears to be offline.

**Sima Yi says:**

NO! I'm the one who always win

**Sima Yi says:**

Hey!

**Sima Yi says:**

And I'm not idiot!

**Sima Yi says:**

Hey!!

The following message could not be delivered to all recipients:

NO! I'm the one who always win

The following message could not be delivered to all recipients:

Hey!

The following message could not be delivered to all recipients:

And I'm not idiot!

The following message could not be delivered to all recipients:

Hey!!

ooooo

A/N:Uh… Thank you for reading! I'm really looking forward to your reviews or…uh..flames..

-Little Vermillion Riding Hood


End file.
